In general, a refrigerator uses cold air produced as refrigerant vaporizes and absorbs heat from the air.
In detail, the refrigerant is compressed at a compressor, and forwarded to an evaporator via an expansion valve, where the refrigerant vaporizes. The refrigerant absorbs heat from surroundings in such a vaporizing process, to cool down surrounding air to produce the cold air.
The cold air is forwarded to the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber for maintaining the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber to be below a fixed temperature.
Depending on arrangement of the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber, in the refrigerators, there are a top mount-type refrigerator in which the freezing chamber is arranged on the refrigerating chamber, a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which the freezing chamber is arranged under the refrigerating chamber, and a side by side type refrigerator in which the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber are arranged side by side. Above sorting is just for convenience's sake, but not absolute ones.
The bottom freezer type refrigerator has an inside space partitioned with a barrier an upper side of which is the refrigerating chamber and a lower side of which is the freezing chamber.
In general, the refrigerating chamber has at least one refrigerating chamber door rotatably mounted thereto to open/close the refrigerating chamber, and the freezing chamber has a drawer structure which is slidably move back and forth to open/close the freezing chamber.
In general, in rear of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, there are the evaporators and fans for blowing the cold air respectively, for generating the cold air individually to control temperatures of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, respectively.